The Message, SnowClan's Story
by Sparked Interest
Summary: Welcome to Mystic Forest, home of the 4 Clans, SnowClan, JewelClan, LeafClan, and MidnightClan! Here we foucus on SnowClan, our heros of the forest! Join Shadowfire, Flowerbud, Oakpelt & friends as they discover friendship really can save you. T for death


**Me: Cheese…um…now, let's talk…about this…thing…**

**Flowerbud: …You're nervous tonight…**

**Me: Nervous!? No! No! Ha!**** –Pokes**** fingers** **together-**

**Shadowfire: Yeah right…and I'm not the hottest tom in the forest.**

**Me: …**

**Flowerbud: I guess it's up to me…Pokemon123Love does not own Warriors, SnowClan (from friend), or even some of the warrior cats included (from same friend). She owns a few warrior cats she will mention later on…**

**Me: Thanks Flowerbud…**

A breeze distracted the calm falling snow over the side of the mountain. A ginger tabby she-cat stepped out into the cold. Her pelt was slightly fluffed out to help with keeping warm. Giving a hearty stretch, she padded up to the entrance of camp and sat, her path clearly marked by the one inch of snow placed on the ground.

_Can't argue that our clan was named wrong… _the tabby thought, a small wave of cold flowing into her fluffed fur, thanks to the wind. Glancing back at the Warrior's dens, she gave a slight huff, _Where is everyone?_

Answering her question, a sleek black tom stepped out of the den she had been watching. He noticed her and smirked lightly, "Hello, _Flower_!" He called out.

"Shut up, Shadowfire! My name is Flowerbud, and I shall be known as such!" the ginger tabby, Flowerbud, snapped.

"My my…snappish this morning, are we _Flower_?"

"Stop it!"

"Nah…"

After a few more heartbeats of bickering, a pure white she-cat bounced happily out of the Apprentice's den, "Hi Flowerbud! Hi Shadowfire!" she called out, excitement laced into her _sugary_ voice. Ironically, her name was Sugarpaw.

"Hello, Sugarpaw…" Shadowfire greeted his friend, "How'd you sleep?"

"All right, but I was dreaming about hunting a huge owl's kit, but I lost it and slipped under some ice in the frozen lake down near the JewelClan boarder, and I was so scared! But then, guess what? Horsepaw, you know Horsepaw, right? The brown tom with black paws? Yeah, he jumped in and saved me! It was cool!" Sugarpaw continued her rambling until a few more cats emerged.

One of them was a pale cream tabby with orange stripes running along her back. Her piercing green gaze glanced around the clearing before walking back into the Medicine Cat's den, also known as her den.

"Looks like Sunstream's up. Along with Blazewing, Silverclaw, and Hawkeye…" Shadowfire listed the warriors as he saw them. Blazewing, a pure golden tom with amber eyes, made his way to the nursery, most likely to check on Poppycream, his mate. Silverclaw, as the name hinted, was starting to flex her silver claws. She gave a stretch before shaking her white pelt and blinking her emerald eyes. She looked excited at the chance of going on her first patrol after becoming a full warrior to SnowClan. Hawkeye, as his name also hinted, was one of the best spotters, so he is normally on the lookout if crossing into other Clan's territory or if there might be threats to the Clan. Hawkeye's pelt was dark silver with black paws and ears. A long clawmark was placed along his amber eye's upper half. And after a tragic accident involving a fox trap, his tail was shorted to no more then a mouse-length. Kits found it fun to jump at his stubby tail, especially Poppycream's, who, might the author mention, were bouncing around outside. Being 5 moons old, they were almost old enough to become apprentices. Flykit, Flakekit, and Streamkit were their names. Flykit was the most adventurous of the toms, while Flakekit tended to be the shy. Streamkit would go either way, depending on how he felt. Poppycream herself was a calm and collected she-cat, as she had to be in order to help her kits understand playing was not the best way to behave.

After a few heartbeats of glances, Steelstar took his place on top of the short, snowy cliff, used as a highledge, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join benighted the snowy cliff for a Clan Meeting!"

As these words were yowled, cats join benighted the small overhang to listen to the Clan's leader. Flowerbud strolled to sit next to Oakpelt, who, like Flowerbud, was Deputy. When Oakpelt was captured by furry Two-legs for about 5 moons, Steelstar appointed Flowerbud as his replacement. One half-moon later, he returned, but Flowerbud had never given up on the position, so the two share the rank, agreeing that Flowerbud would be the first to be Leader if Steelstar couldn't take his role for much longer.

After the commotion of every cat entering the clearing to listen to the grey-furred leader, it began.

"It seems to be that everyone is present…" Steelstar murmured before yowling out for all to hear, "There is terrible news I have received from StarClan! Our warrior ancestors have told be of great betrayal coming to our Clan! Even through the news, they have not revealed who this traitor of the Clan is, but only have given me one clue to a solution. StarClan stated that 'Ones of brightness and darkness shall save the Clan.' I have no hint or idea to who they might be saying. Sunstream, have you received any messages?"

"No, Steelstar. StarClan is silent to my ears." The pale cream tabby twitched her whiskers, "And Owlpaw has yet to tell me of any dreams he has received." The Clan turned to look at the black tom with brown paws. His golden eyes darted to every cat and back again, as if he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Um…St-StarClan has spoken to me…about this…I…I saw a Black pelt tom, Ginger pelt she-cat, and a Brown pelt tom fighting with a large silver pelt tom. I…I don't know who the cats were, but my suspicions are that they were either Flowerbud, Shadowfire, Oakpelt, Hawkeye, Howlsight, Wishflight, Poppycream, Silverclaw, Angelwhisker, or Hawktalon." The black tom stuttered.

Steelstar gave him a calm nod as the mentioned cats started at the apprentice in shock, "All right, thank you Owlpaw."

**Me: Yay…-sleeping-**

**Flowerbud: …All right then…**

**Shadowfire: Review it even if ya hate it! I know I hate it…**

**Me: -awake- Shaddup!**


End file.
